UKISS FanFic
by AriokaAbbix
Summary: The boys of U-Kiss who stopped attending school to become international superstars are sent back to better themselves, they are sent to a fictional foreign language school where they will be faced with important choices and even LOVE. thankyouu
1. Introduction

U-Kiss FF Introduction

U-Kiss, the 7 membered band, had just had their first anniversary since debut. The boys, made up of Alexander Lee Eusebio (Xander), Shin Soohyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Kiseop, Kim Elison (Eli), Woo Kevin and Shin Dongho, since their debut they have had 3 successful singles and a number 1 album. On the day of their comeback with 'Binguel Binguel', set to be their biggest hit yet, the agency's president who had been watching them closely for their first year, called them to his office, he had come to a conclusion the members wouldn't be too happy about.

'Okay boys, I know you might not like this, but pulling you out of school to focus on your activities was wrong.' The president started whilst the 7 boys still remained in silence on the uncomfortable leather sofa. 'So as you all have at least a year of High School to finish. You'll go back as soon as promoting for Binguel Binguel has finished.'

The boys were shocked and Xander being the eldest got up and said. 'I understand your concern but truly our home tutor studies are going well, we all take at least 3 hours a day to attend the private lessons, it's as if we still go to school?'

'Xander, you probably need to go more than anyone, your Korean is tragic, I keep getting complaints about you on varieties,'

Xander sat back down and felt slightly ashamed as he wanted to set a good example.

'Then just send Xander Hyung to school.' Dongho said childishly, he had always hated studying so the idea of attending school again was terrifying.

Xander shot daggers at Dongho, who thankfully wasn't sat next to him.

'All of you are losing the standards, Kevin and Eli with their Korean too, Dongho with his English, Kibum and Soohyun with their general studies, and Kiseop gets questioned on his lack of common knowledge every quiz show.' The president slammed his hands on his desk and shot up. 'You are going back to school whether you like it or not… unless you want to be replaced.'

The members looked at each other still shocked but more concerned that what the president was saying was actually right. The president left the room promptly and nodded at their manager whilst leaving.

'Well guys, you start Monday.' The manager said smiling. 'Good luck'


	2. Seoul Foreign Language High School

Chapter 1 – Seoul Foreign Language High School

Monday morning the boys were still in bed, not taking a moment of any of this seriously. Their manager came through the dorm door. 'I told you guys to wake up 30 mins ago!'

'nn, Hyung… sleep… good!' Eli called from his and Kevin's room.

'Sleep is good, but you boys have plenty!' He stopped and looked at the mess in their living area. 'But seriously 10 hours isn't sanitary…'

Soohyun appeared from his and Kibum's room. 'Oh hey Hyung…' Soohyun was good at getting up and getting ready in the morning, but he was lacking the awareness of people around him. 'When did you get here?'

'Just, but you're going to be late for school you know?'

'LATE!' Soohyun was very organised and had never been late for anything in his life. He dashed to Dongho's room as he knew he would be hardest to wake up. 'Dongho-ah!' He hit Dongho on the head, and after the corpse-like-form refused to move, enforced plan b; he took the tips of the quilt and flung it off the bed pulling poor Dongho with it.

'Soohyun-hyung, you're scary in the morning you know that?' He rubbed his now aching head and pulled the blanket around him whilst making his way to the bathroom.

Soohyun quickly made more effort to wake up the others and soon everyone was… half awake. But Soohyun couldn't let himself be late; he even threw his dongsaengs uniforms to them.

Xander was the last to rise from his pit; he noticed the others in their uniforms. 'We need to go to school this early?' he scratched his butt and turned around heading for his bed again.

Soohyun and Kiseop quickly rushed and pulled him inside his bedroom. As the door closed the members heard bumps, thumps and rather irritated noises from Xander. After a brief couple minutes Soohyun and Kiseop returned and grabbed everyone's bags, but the other members were more interested in Xander's appearance. He stood in the doorway fully clothed and had a scared expression. 'Blood type A's are scary…' He moved towards the front door grabbing his bag from Kiseop's hands, leaving un-cleaned and all.

The others followed with an astonished look on their faces. They took their bags and made sure to keep a distance from the 'A Brothers'.

The car ride was silent, Xander's shifty positioning was nothing surprising, Soohyun and Kiseop were organising their bags. Eli, Kevin and Kibum were fooling around and the Maknae Dongho had fallen back to sleep. Arriving at the school, lots of U-Kiss fans were at the gates with banners and welcome flags. Soohyun and Kiseop prodded Dongho who quickly snorted from his slumber.

'What's for breakfast?' He shouted not realising he was out of bed already.

The other members laughed and slowly got out of the car, the members all smiled and made their way through and inside the school.

'Dongho yours and Kevin's class is up here on the left. Year 1 Class A' Kiseop said taking control of the situation. 'Mine and Eli's is up second floor, Year 2 Class B and Soohyun-hyung, Kibum-hyung and Xander-hyung is third floor Year 3 Class B.' Kiseop gave the hand outs and pointed everyone in the right direction.

Dongho and Kevin arrived at their class first, only seeing 2 girls inside. Kevin moved forward and stood at the front of the classroom. 'Hi, I'm Woo Kevin, but just call me Kevin.'

The 2 girls looked at him. One of them stood up and introduced them. 'Hi, I'm Park Shinhye, and this is Choi Sunhee.' They looked at Dongho, 'Shin Dongho right?'

'Yeah…' He quickly sat down in the seat with his name on and hit his head on the desk.

Then a voice came from the door. 'Oi, it's not my job to bring your lunch to school as well…' the older girl said.

Shinhye got up and ran towards her. 'Unnie, Thank you!' She grabbed her lunch, turned and smiled at Kevin.

Shinhye's sister hit the table Dongho was now sleeping on. 'Yah! This is school, not a hotel for sleepy merongs!'

Dongho shot up, 'Really… you…' He took sight of her and felt a slight flutter.

'What' she answered arrogantly.

Shinhye interrupted. 'This is my sister… Park Jungeum, she has attitude issues…'

Jungeum flung her wrist and hit Shinhye over the head. 'Yah, you too.' She turned and walked away poking her tongue out on her way.

Dongho was still stood speechless, 'That's your sister?'

'Yeah… but we're not alike right?'

Kevin looked at Shinhye and then remembered the scary like figure stood at the doorway… 'You're too different.'

Meanwhile Eli and Kiseop strolled into their new class introducing themselves. Eli was sat in the centre of the room, fitting in with everyone. Whilst Kiseop was observing his seat a few good times, before deciding it would be suitable. The girls were somewhat positioned around the 2 boys, though they felt like they were constantly watched they didn't believe they'd be there much longer.

Soohyun had directed the others towards the 3rd year's corridor, 'Okay so it's this one…'

'Oh, we have 3 of you guys; my sister and I hit the jackpot today didn't we…' Jungeum said sarcastically, she was sat with another girl who was sat quietly only smiling slightly to Jungeum.

'Hi, I'm Soohyun, nice to meet you.' He bowed to his new classmates and took his seat organising every pencil.

'I'm Kim Kibum, I see you speak sarcasm fluently too, we'll be good friends.' Kibum said nodding his head. 'You are?'

'Park Jungeum'

He nodded once more and sat down beside Soohyun.

'I'm Alexander, but you'd already know that…' Xander winked at her and then moved past and sat in his seat.

'Pah, was that an attempt to flirt?'

'Maybe… with your friend' Xander smiled prettily at Jangeum's friend and then leant towards her. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Lia…' She said blushing.

'Lia, oh you're foreign too!' Xander's charm went from chic to geek. 'How do you find Korean… do you think it's hard… where are you from?'

'Hey, you're scaring my friend!' Jungeum shook her head. 'Too many questions'

'It's okay… I'm from England. And I've lived in Korea a long time now, so it's more natural than English to me now.' She said nodding then facing away.

'So, naturally instead of school…' Xander whispered to Kibum. 'I just need more Korean life experience…'

Kibum laughed and whispered back. 'Try convincing the President of that.'

By the time lunch finally came around the boys all met in the back sports field as they were waiting for Kevin and Dongho they started messing around and thinking of stupid plans to get out of school. Xander started saying about Lia and how it's just life experience, that they didn't need school the members smirking and joking about Xander being clueless as she attended school the whole time. At that point Kevin and Dongho showed up with Shinhye and Sunhee.

'Hyungs, this is Sunhee…' Kevin started, 'and this…'

'Shinhye' Eli stood up.

'That's right… Shinhye! Wait hyung do you know Shinhye?' Kevin said puzzled.

'Elison…' Shinhye said also confused.


	3. Old and New Friendships

Chapter 2 – Old and New Friendships

Eli and Shinhye stood in awe at each other.

'Well you always said you wanted to be a Language teacher, I should have guessed you'd be here.' Eli said trying to ease the tension.

'Yeah I did always say that, but you never told me you were going to be a singer?' Shinhye looked slightly upset which made Kevin worried and butt in.

'Don't you think the weather's good for a first day of school!' He said sitting down and looking up at them with every bit of aegyo he had.

'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be burdened.' Eli said fully focused on Shinhye.

'I was ignored…' Kevin said stropping.

'So, instead of telling me you were going to be a singer which would 'burden' me, you left.' Shinhye held back her tears as she hated feeling weak towards Eli.

'Oh, this situation just got bad.' Xander said to Kibum.

'I didn't want to hurt you…' Eli said grabbing hold of Shinhye's wrists.

Kiseop moved toward Sunhee, 'do you know what's going on, or am I at a loss with a person I've known for 2 years…' He said.

'I don't really know either… I met Shinhye at the opening ceremony here. I only know that her middle school days she studied in China?' She said looking at the couple still in a heated argument.

'Ahh, China…' Kiseop looked at the others who realised.

'Let go of me.' Shinhye moved away, but Eli still had a tight grip. 'Elison… stop it.' Shinhye spoke softly. 'You left, without even a word.'

Eli loosened his grip then finally let go.

Shinhye started to walk away. 'Sorry Kevin, I can't have lunch with you today.' She smiled though her tears had begun to fall. She walked off the grass and then started to run inside.

Sunhee gave an awkward smile and bow to Kiseop and followed after her.

'Hyung, what was that about you made Shinhye cry!' Kevin felt slightly angry and didn't know why.

'I know…'

'But why, what happened between you two, how do you know each other?' Kevin insisted on knowing everything which made Eli irritated.

'Kevin!' Eli stopped and looked down at him on the floor. 'It's none of your business.' Eli moved back and sat down.

'You know, I thought you and I were close friends, but you've never mentioned Shinhye before, and now you won't even tell me how you know her!' Kevin got up and ran inside to look for Shinhye.

'Aish…' Eli lay back on the grass and waited for the members comments.

'So, that was awkward.' Soohyun said, though honestly he was majorly confused.

'So, you met Shinhye in China?' Kiseop said.

'How did you…'

'Sunhee mentioned Shinhye studied in China…'

'Oh,' Eli sat back up. Now he was calm he was prepared to explain. 'Well, as you say I met her in China, we were studying at the same school, and because we were both foreign we understood and could relate to each other.'

'So…' Xander said wanting to know the juicy parts.

'So we became really close, and began dating, we knew everything about one another, what our dreams were, what we believed in, what he loved and hated.' Eli let out a big sigh. 'Then I left to be here.'

'What so suddenly!' Kiseop said, always being the romantic one.

'Wait, how long were you in China for… 2 years?' Xander said curious of something with a mischievous face.

'Yeah, about that… why?' Eli said half away with the fairies.

'And you dated her for that long?'

'About a year and 4 months?'

'Did you…' Xander started chuckling which made Kibum catch on.

Eli suddenly realised and hit Xander over the head. 'Yah~ what's that got to do with you?'

'He didn't deny it…' Dongho said with twinkles in his eyes. 'Sunbae!'

'Sunbae-nim!' Kibum laughed.

'We didn't. And what's with that sudden sparkle in your eyes, pervert.' Eli said getting up to leave the now taunting members.

Kiseop leant over to Soohyun. 'But that's not the main problem here…'

'What do you mean?' Soohyun said innocently.

'Kevin obviously likes Shinhye…' Kiseop said loud enough for Eli to hear as he got closer to the door.

'Likes? We've been here for half a day?' Soohyun was shocked.

'I fell in love…' Dongho said lying on his stomach kicking his legs back and forth.

'LOVE!' The other members squealed.

Eli moved towards Kevin's classroom. He looked in on Shinhye and Kevin who were alone; Kevin awkwardly put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her. 'It's okay' he said softly.

Eli turned and leant his back against the wall. He clenched his shirt and felt a heavy weight on his heart. 'I had my chance…' He said quietly. A tear fell down his cheek and he walked away towards the staircase.

Meanwhile Soohyun and Kiseop were in the cafeteria. They were both talking about even's sudden struggles and how the group never had the whole 'girl problem' thing to deal with before. 'Hyung what are we going to do about Eli, he's going to feel awkward here now, and it might put strain on his and Kevin's friendship.' Kiseop said worried.

Soohyun, who had finally caught up, shrugged his shoulders. 'Whatever happens, we gotta stay in this school until we prove ourselves.' After they finished their food Soohyun shot up, and hit into someone knocking her tray of food all over her. 'Omo, I'm so sorry…' He said pulling a tissue from his pocket wiping her face.

She took it from his hand gently and carried on wiping. 'No worries, I need to watch where I am going anyway…' She got up brushing what she could off her clothes.

'Ah, I'm…'

'Soohyun, I know… there's a lot of buzz about you 7 you know…' She said pulling noodles from her hair. 'I'm Lee Hyunok, nice to meet you.' She reached out her hand then realised her dinner had made home on it.


	4. Friendships Scorn & Kiseop's Love Advice

Chapter 3 – Friendships Scorn and Kiseop's Love Advice?

A week later, all the still trying to get into the routine of getting up early, Soohyun as always was prepared and almost leaving for school an hour early, he'd been feeling eager since the first day, but no one quite knew why.

'Hyung, why are you waking us up earlier every day?' Kevin said though as always he was still rather chirpy.

'School's fun don't you think, I didn't realise how much I missed it…' Soohyun said packing everyone's lunches.

'Hyung, you do know apart from you and Kiseop-hyung, we all eat bread from the Cafeteria.' Kevin said trying to make less work for him.

'Well, I like doing this too!' With that Eli came through his bedroom door dressed, but still half asleep. He and Kevin haven't spoken properly since the week before Kevin had even been sleeping on the floor in the living area. They exchanged short glances looked away. 'Oh, you two, just speak to each other already, I thought you two were best friends… the fans even call you 'Elvin''

'I thought we were best friends too.' Kevin said leaving out the front door without his lunch which made Soohyun more irritated.

'Aish…' Soohyun looked at the packed lunch and then called, 'Dongho! Take Kevin's lunch to school with you!' Without an answer he stuffed into Dongho's bag.

Eli grabbed his lunch and bag and left after Kevin to try and explain a little about what was going on. As he made his way trying not to draw attention to himself, he noticed Kevin sitting in a park swing by himself. Eli entered the park, he was startled as Kevin got up, then he noticed Shinhye walking towards Kevin. He moved so that he was out of sight and saw Kevin and Shinhye laugh and joke together, Eli suddenly remembered what it was like to joke and mess with Shinhye and once more was reminded of what he had done to her. He always thought of her and what she would be doing now, but seeing her again made him reincarnate all his old feelings. Kevin was jokingly playing with her hair and flicking it to hit her in the face, which made her show some aegyo, of course making Eli jealous.

'Kevin-ah!' Shinhye said trying to flick him back with her long ponytail.

Eli was shocked that they were already so close. He pulled the strap of his bag adjusting it on his shoulder and moved away from the park leaving the two. At this point the other members had caught up to him. Eli shook his head and smiled to the other members.

'Didn't you catch up with Kevin?' Kiseop asked.

'I did, but he met a school friend.' Eli said whilst attempting to trip up Kibum.

'So you haven't spoken to him?' Soohyun said rolling his eyes already knowing the answer.

'He was already with them when I got there, I didn't want to intrude.'

'Merong. You know Kevin won't just suddenly be fine, he's like a child, you have to him on his level, approach him first and you'd know that at best.' Xander said half smiling at the now ass over tit Kibum.

'Yeah,' Eli said starting to run from Kibum.

The others watched the two run off and around the corner. 'I wonder if he minds that Kevin likes Shinhye' Xander queried.

'Of course, that's why he didn't tell us that Kevin met her this morning, he obviously saw them and felt heartbroken.' Kiseop said nodding.

Xander, Soohyun and Dongho stood shocked at Kiseop knowledge. 'How do you know he met Shinhye?' They all spoke in sync.

'Because it's obvious…' Kiseop said nodding once more. 'Plus I saw them sat in the park we passed.' Kiseop moved forward and started walking away.

The other threes faces dropped. 'I feel kind of cheated…' Xander said looking at Kiseop's silhouette.

'Common else we'll be late,' Soohyun said walking towards Kiseop.

Dongho was still shocked at Kevin was meeting with a girl at all. He started walking and caught up with his hyungs. 'Hyung, what would you do to get a girls attention?' He asked Kiseop half confused.

'Well, to get her attention you need to put yourself out there.' Kiseop started. 'Is she in your class?'

'No…'

'Okay, is she in a class near you?'

'No…'

'Is she even a student Dongho?'

'Of course' Dongho said shocked that Kiseop would say that.

'So a different year…' Kiseop continued with his investigation. 'Do we know her?'

'Xander-hyung and Soohyun-hyung… I've seen you with her.'

'She's a 3rd year?' Kiseop said more shocked than if it was a teacher.

'Mm. Shinhye older sister…' Dongho said walking at a slow pace.

'Okay… this could be hard to get her attention…' Kiseop said trying to think of a plan.

'Wait, you mean Jungeum?' Xander stood shocked at the little Maknae. 'Why?'

'Oh hyung do you like Jungeum too?' Dongho didn't want competition especially from Xander.

'No way… I got my sights set on someone, a bit more timid… well compared to Jungeum…' Xander pondered the thought a little.

'Oh good, I wouldn't want us to end up like Kevin-hyung and Eli-hyung.' Dongho shook his head. I'm so tired.' He yawned.

Kevin and Shinhye had started walking to school when Kevin noticed the other members in front. He started walking slower, which made Shinhye copy his pace. 'Kevin, I hope you and Eli aren't fighting…' Shinhye said worried.

'Why would we be fighting?' Kevin said, though he was lying he didn't want Shinhye to feel responsible.

'It's just in school you have been avoiding each other and the other members seemed awkward.'

Kevin laughed. 'Don't worry about anything.' Kevin put his arm around Shinhye playfully and move forward.

Arriving at school Kevin and Shinhye noticed Eli stood outside their classroom. 'Hyung' Kevin said shocked to see him.

'_Can we talk Kevin_?' Eli said in English.

'_What about…'_ Kevin said back to him.

'_It's just important_'

'Ok' He said back and told Shinhye he'd be right back.


	5. Everything's Okay, Seriously

Chapter 4 – Everything's Okay, Seriously…

Eli and Kevin made their way to the roof. Kevin stopped at the doorway, 'What is it that you want?'

'I don't want us to fight anymore Kevin…'

'I don't want us to fight either…' Kevin said frowning.

'I'm sorry; I should've told you about Shinhye.' Eli said turning to face him.

'Yes, you should've, I thought we knew everything about each other.' Kevin said slightly upset.

'Well, I'm prepared to tell you everything, whatever you ask I'll tell you the truth…'

'Really… anything… no more lies?'

'No more lies.' Eli half smiled.

'Do you still like Shinhye?' Kevin asked even though he didn't want to know the answer.

Eli looked at Kevin who he knew was starting to like Shinhye. 'No'

'You don't?' Kevin said looking at him happily.

'It's all in the past… 2 years ago past.' Eli smiled.

'So, if I started to like her?' Kevin said feeling bad that it was his best friend's old girlfriend.

'I would wish you luck.' Kevin smiled and hugged Eli happily. 'Okay if you do this people might get the wrong idea.'

'Fan service' Kevin said jokingly.

Eli smiled at him until Kevin went down the stairs and out of sight. He sat up on the roof and looked up at the sky which was filled with grey clouds. 'Are you mimicking my feelings?'

….

Kiseop began to get worried at Eli disappearance, with him and Kevin being so tense these days he didn't know what to do about them. Then there was Dongho's sudden confession of liking an older girl. Kiseop's 'romantic mind' was at a complete loss. With that all the boys in the class started to shout about a cute girl at the door. Kiseop looked up to see Shinhye's friend stood there. She looked around the classroom and spotted Kiseop, she moved towards his desk.

'Kiseop oppa' she said nearing him. 'I'm Shinhye's friend Sunhee…' She thought he wouldn't remember her.

'Yeah, I remember told me about China' Kiseop smiled though he was still worried of where Eli got to.

'I was actually sent to see if Eli came back to class okay too…' Sunhee said looking for him amongst all the boys now envious of Kiseop for being good-looking and famous.

'Too?' Kiseop said slowly getting up out of his seat.

'Yes, he came to our class and asked to speak to Kevin, though they were talking in English that's all I could pick up.' Sunhee made a pouty face as she realised he wasn't there. 'Kevin came back but Eli obviously didn't.'

'Do you know where they went?' Kiseop said grabbing hold of her arms slightly.

'I think Kevin said they went to the roof.'

'Common.' He said pulling her along with him. They ran towards the stairs and up on the roof. They looked around slightly and Kiseop ruffled his hair, he turned to face Sunhee. 'Obviously he's not…' With that Kiseop tripped over the corner of an air vent and fell on top of Sunhee, nose to nose. With Kiseop lying on top of her shocked she opened her eyes and looked into his. The two remained silent.

'What are you two doing?' Eli said walking around from behind the wall.

Kiseop shot up to his feet and whilst helping up Sunhee said, 'looking for you of course.'

'Okay well, if 'looking for me' involves that…' He looked up and down at them with a smirk. 'Don't create a scandal.' He laughed at himself and walked towards the door.

Kiseop bowed to Sunhee and apologised before heading off after Eli.

Sunhee sat down on the edge of the vent. 'Why is my heart beating so fast' she thought as she watched Kiseop run after Eli.

Kiseop quickly caught up with Eli and asked. 'So did you make up with Kevin?'

'Yeah, we're okay again now.'

'Then why didn't you come back to class?' Kiseop said knowing he obviously didn't like the conditions of the trite.

'It was just nice up there…'

'Or maybe it okay for Kevin but not for you…' Kiseop said trying to be his usual big-brother-helper-type.

'It's all fine, Kevin and I are fine.' Eli walked down the stairs, along the corridor and into the classroom apologising to the teacher on his arrival.

Kiseop followed and bowed apologising for his sudden disappearance. He sat in his seat and noticed the unchanging expression on Eli's face. He looked out the window and thought of how embarrassed he is about Sunhee.


	6. FALLING For You

Chapter 5 – FALLING For You

'Ah, Soohyun oppa~' Hyunok panted.

Soohyun's hand explored Hyunok's skirt, making his way up her leg with his fingertips, whilst his other hand was perched on her shoulder. He kissed her intensely leaving no room for breath.

'Soohyun, we're in school… this' Hyunok moaned provocatively, making Soohyun blush. 'Soohyun… Soohyun…' She moaned continuously. Slowly the moan became deeper, turning into more of a male's voice. Soohyun opened his eyes to see Kiseop looking up at him, scared that his hyung was now rapped around him holding him very close. 'Soohyun-hyung…'

Soohyun quickly released his dongsang pulling his duvet up to his chest.

'Hyung, what were you dreaming about?' Kiseop said sitting on the floor beside Soohyun's bed.

'Um, food.'

'Of course…' Kiseop laughed. The moment became silent and awkward. 'So… you're late hyung. School starts soon…'

With that Soohyun jumped out of his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready noticing the others, including Dongho, already stood by the door waiting. 'Um, go on ahead, don't be late…' He said thinking of his dream.

'Hyung, why are you so late…' Kevin said checking his phone. His face lit up, he'd had a text from Shinhye. '_At the park, hurry its cold out! :)' _

Eli looked over him and noticed Kevin's expression. Usually seeing another member happy made him smile, but Kevin's expression put a heavier weight on his heart.

'I'm going on ahead…' Kevin said being his usual coy self, which everyone could see through.

Kiseop emerged from Soohyun's room, after finally clearing his head. He noticed Kevin leave first and Eli watch Kevin enviously. 'Eli, shall we walk to school together, I need to talk to you…'

Eli nodded.

The two left and Soohyun finally finished getting ready.

Kiseop was worried on how to start the conversation, he knew he wouldn't get a good reception, but wanted him to open up to someone. 'Eli, you still have feelings for Shinhye don't you?'

'Don't be silly hyung, Shinhye, I haven't spoken to in 2 years… and what you'll have noticed, I'm not her favourite person…' Eli laughed slightly to himself.

'Tell me the truth Eli, I don't like seeing you like this… Kevin would…'

'Kevin would what? He's falling for her more and more everyday, plus I already told him I'd route for him…' Eli said regretfully.

'Eli, you're so stupid sometimes! I can see that you love her, every time Kevin gets a text or you see the two in the corridor… you hate it.' Kiseop began to get angry as he hated people who couldn't accept their own feelings. 'You care to much for other people, and not enough for yourself!'

Eli stopped in place looking at his hyung.

'Be selfish for a change!' Kiseop began to strop to him slightly. 'Kevin can't say anything about your liking for her! Fight for her! She might still love you!'

'Hyung, I appreciate it but… even though I love her, I don't have the right to fight for her.' Eli looked out at the park where Kevin and Shinhye would've been sitting if they arrived just minutes earlier. 'I'm the one that ended it; I don't have a right to hurt her again… or to hurt Kevin.' Eli walked past Kiseop who was now sour-faced.

'Merong!' Kiseop said watching him leave. He turned to see the other members coming towards him. He smiled and waited for them.

'Oh, Kiseop where's Eli?' Soohyun said looking around the area thinking the prankster was hiding.

'He's gone ahead; he's a little bit touchy today.' Kiseop said shrugging his shoulders hinting he didn't know anything. The others walked a few paces ahead leaving Kiseop and Soohyun walking side-by-side. 'Hyung, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Kiseop, what is it?'

Kiseop smirked thinking of it. 'Hyunok… isn't she the girl we met in the cafeteria?'

Soohyun froze but tried to naturally say 'yes, why do… do, you… ask?'

'No reason hyung…' Kiseop turned his back to Soohyun and hugged himself making erotic movements.

Soohyun's eyes widened and hit Kiseop with his bag. Kiseop began to run from the scary hyung and the other's joined in running towards school hitting each other and Dongho was piggybacked by Kibum. They arrived at school laughing and joking, Kiseop smiled catching sight of Hyunok, he moved towards her seeing Soohyun move towards him at a rapid pace. Quickly he spun out of the way and Soohyun toppled over onto Hyunok, the two were now on the school steps, Soohyun with his hand on her shoulder, like in his dream. His heart began to beat faster by the second.

'We need to stop meeting like this, Soohyun oppa' Hyunok smiled whilst wiping her leg by her skirt-line.

Soohyun's expression stiffened.

'Soohyun oppa?' She said looking up at him partly confused.

Soohyun's mind was going crazy repeating ''Soohyun oppa'' like she moaned in his dream.

Kiseop burst into laughter as did the other members. Eli turned up at the school gate after taking a detour to clear his head. Soohyun sprung up and pulled Hyunok to her feet. He blushed slightly which made Hyunok giggle to herself.

'Hyung,' Eli said passing him. 'Are you taking lessons from Kiseop-hyung?'

'Wha-at do you mean by that?' Soohyun said.

'Well, you have the same moves,' Eli chuckled. 'I mean just yesterday Kiseop-hyung was on top of a first year' He smirked leaving Kiseop speechless.

'Hyung!' Dongho said in approval. 'You move so fast.' His eyes began to sparkle. 'Teach me that!'

Kiseop looked up at Eli who had already turned and left them to question Kiseop. 'I tripped!' He said defending himself to the end.

'Tripping! Right!' Dongho said with a mischievous expression on his face.

Xander and Kibum rapped their legs and arms around each other teasing Kiseop, who had already noticed Sunhee by the door, red faced. He moved up the stairs and passed her saying, 'I'm sorry…' He bowed his head and walked towards the stairway.


	7. Dongho

Chapter 6 – Dongho…

Dongho stood in the 3rd year hallway contemplating everything Kiseop had told him that night before.

-Flashback~

'Never look her in the eye…' Kiseop said nodding. 'It makes you seem you're not interested, complement her on one thing, then walk away.' Kiseop looked at the young Maknae now taking notes. 'Make it something really plain, like… 'I like those shoes'

Dongho nodded his head and walked closer to Jungeum's classroom, he saw Xander and Kibum in the doorway with Jungeum and Lia. He turned around and prepared to retreat when Kibum noticed him, 'Dongho, are you lost?' He giggled knowing everything that was said last night.

Dongho turned to his hyung and smiled slightly, he walked towards them slowly. 'Me? Lost, never' he laughed awkwardly then looked out the window.

'Lia, I like those shoes…' Xander said and then walked away back into the classroom.

'Hyung I was going to say that!' Dongho blurted.

'So you like Lia's shoes…' Jungeum said nudging Lia teasing her for getting attention.

Dongho felt sudden pressure and shook his head.

'So you don't like Lia's shoes… then why say you do?' Kibum said getting the Maknae more lost and confused then before.

'No, I mean, her shoes are nice… but I was going to say that to Jungeum-ssi…' Dongho suddenly remembered Kiseop's advice not to pay much attention. 'Uh, but it doesn't really matter, I wasn't really paying THAT much attention to her…' Dongho self-praised himself slightly in his head thinking he was brilliant.

'You weren't paying THAT much attention?' Jungeum said wanting to flick him in the forehead.

Kibum burst into fits of laughter which made Soohyun walk out the classroom to help the distressed Dongho. 'Kibum, Xander… stop it.' He said grabbing hold of Dongho's shoulders pulling him away.

'Even I know you did that wrong…' Soohyun said walking him back to his classroom.

'I forgot something' Dongho said not really listening to Soohyun. He turned and sprinted back to classroom. Jungeum and Lia were just making their way through the door way when Dongho started calling out. 'Wait!' He ran towards her excitedly, but in a moment of stupidity fell forward.

Kibum laughed out, 'third member!'

Dongho who was now on top of the crushed girl opened his eyes, knowing he'd definitely done right this time.

'Get off! Get off!' Jungeum called. 'Get off Lia!'

When Dongho looked down he saw Lia in a state of panic. 'Omo I'm so sorry!' Dongho said getting up and attempting to help up Lia.

Xander walked out the classroom fast grabbing Lia's hand and pulling her up to her feet. He kept hold of her hand leading her into the classroom and to her seat. He nodded and let go of her hand, shooting Dongho an angry look he said. 'Class is about to start.'

Jungeum scrunched her face at Xander's jealous side. She opened her mouth putting her finger on her tongue and made gaging noises, to hint it was disgusting.

Dongho began to walk away and said to himself without realising. 'Wrong girl…'

Jungeum's eyes widened. 'So that's why…'

At the end of school, Kevin was waiting for Shinhye at the classroom door, after grabbing her things they made their way home, they were walking slowly and awkwardly until they finally reached the park, 'So I'll meet you tomorrow morning.' Shinhye said smiling sweetly to him.

As she turned to walk away Kevin grabbed her around the shoulders. 'I like you.'

Shinhye was shocked and couldn't speak.

'It's fine if you don't like me, I just thought I should tell you.' Kevin released his grip and looked at her, she remained facing away from him so he looked to the floor and said, 'I'll go now, see you tomorrow…'

He left Shinhye pondering in thought. She walked towards the swings and began to rock herself backwards and forwards, she tilted her head until it lightly touched the chain that held up the swing. It began to drizzle with rain Shinhye looked out at the abandoned park and stayed rocking.

'Shinhye, why are you sat in the rain…' A familiar voice said from behind her. He walked beside her and sat on the swing next to her. 'You'll catch a cold.'

She glanced at him already knowing it was Eli. 'Kevin confessed.'

'So you're sitting in the rain…' He smirked.

She looked away and smiled. 'Don't you know I always sit in the rain when someone confesses?'

'Really?' He laughed. 'It didn't rain the day I confessed.'

'I couldn't go and sit in the rain then, you were so nervous it looked like you were going to cry!' She laughed and then stopped realising she may have said too much.

Nevertheless Eli laughed and made Shinhye feel relieved. They both smiled at each other, Shinhye then remembered Kevin. 'You don't know what to do?'

'There's two things I'm not sure about' she said trying to shield herself from the rain with her hands.

Eli pulled an umbrella from his bag and passed it to her. 'Here, and anything I can help with?'

'Thank you…' She took the umbrella standing up pulling Eli to his feet to share. 'And no, it's a fight between my head and my heart…' They started to walk to the exit of the park.

'Really, what's winning?' Eli laughed leaning down to be under the umbrella.

'I don't know, but my heart is very persuasive.'

Eli looked at her half puzzled. He couldn't help wondering what she meant but knew he didn't want to burden her by asking. Leaning towards her he was extremely close to her face, he felt he shouldn't be careless but didn't want to move. 'Hearts can be persuasive…' He laughed.

She laughed at looked up to him quickly not realising he was so close, their lips touched. The two were shocked, but didn't move. Shinhye closed her eyes and dropped the umbrella grabbing the front of his jacket.


	8. Just Forget About It

Chapter 7 – Just Forget About It

Eli walked through the dorm door and was faced with a very worried Kevin. Eli moved forward to his bedroom but was stopped by Kevin's slight whimper, '_Eli I need advice_'

Eli bit his lip slightly and turned trying not to look suspicious. '_What's up_?' Eli knew if Kevin spoke English he wanted it to be a secret.

'_I confessed to Shinhye, but she didn't answer… she just faced away…' _

'_Maybe, you shocked her… she's probably thinking about it.' _Eli tried to reassure.

'_Did she think a lot when you confessed?' _

Eli could see Kevin was panicky, '_yes'_

Kevin scrunched his nose and pondered the thought. 'You know I shouldn't be like this! I should be positive. If she doesn't like me like that… then we're still friends right'

'Yeah'

'Okay! It'll be fine.' Kevin smiled and noticed Kiseop come out from the shower. 'I'll shower next' he poked his tongue to Eli then casually walked into the bathroom.

'He seemed happy…' Kiseop smiled.

'Yeah, he confessed to Shinhye.'

Kiseop looked at Eli's hurt eyes that were looking at the bathroom door. 'How do you feel about that?'

'Fine' Eli said finally shifted his attention and moving to get a drink from the fridge.

'Kevin's quite insensitive.' Kiseop said walking towards the kitchen.

'Why, I support them, I haven't told Kevin I don't want him to so…'

'Eli, I meant that you're soaking wet, you should have showered first, and you might catch a cold.' Kiseop passed the towel he brought out to dry his hair to Eli. 'You're acting suspicious'

…

The next morning they all arrived at school and were talking to Shinhye and Sunhee at the first years' classroom all except Eli. Sunhee blushed every time Kiseop glanced in her direction, Xander noticed that Kiseop the 'master of love' didn't notice when someone had fallen for him.

Shinhye was curious as to where Eli was, and wondered if she worried him with the kiss. Kevin was still waiting for an answer and was avoided by Shinhye.

Hyunok, Jungeum and Lia walked around the corner seeing the boys they came to talk to them. 'Morning, are you guys going to class now?' Jungeum said giving Dongho a disgusted look.

Soohyun nodded and then looked at Hyunok.

'Oh, yeah this is Hyunok, she's in the class next to us.' Jungeum said noticing Soohyun's fidgety eye contact. 'Or do you already know her?' she smirked.

Soohyun nodded again. 'We've met before.' He smiled awkwardly; he nudged Kibum and Xander to move.

Hyunok smiled back at him, though she felt somewhat worried he didn't like her. 'We've met a couple times,' she tried to break the tension a bit. 'Soohyun oppa is very funny.'

The other members looked shocked. 'Funny' they said in sync.

'You're talking about our Soohyun?' Xander said looking at him up and down then at Hyunok.

'Yes.' Hyunok nodded insisting.

They all started to walk away from the first year classroom and waved goodbye to the younger students. Shinhye, Sunhee, Kevin and Dongho all sat down in their seats, Kevin was staring constantly at Shinhye but her focus was elsewhere she noticed Eli walking past the classroom. She looked away then looked back but he was gone, 'I need the toilet, tell the teacher I'll be right back.'

Sunhee nodded and then looked at Kevin who saw Eli and knew where Shinhye was going.

Shinhye ran quickly up the corridor and caught Eli by the stairs. 'Where were you this morning?'

Eli sneezed and Shinhye realised it was because she borrowed his umbrella. 'Have you caught a cold?'

'No,' Eli sneezed again. 'Okay, when I got home I had to wait a while for the shower…'

'I'm sorry…' Shinhye said worried even more. 'About yesterday I think…'

'You should just forget about it…' Eli said rubbing his nose with his jacket sleeve. 'Don't worry about it okay.'

As Eli went to walk about she grabbed his arm slightly. 'You never change.' She pulled a tissue from her pocket. 'Here, your nose will get sore if you rub it like that,'

Eli looked at her, his heart started racing so he took the tissue and turned to head up the stairs.

Shinhye noticed him retreated so she ran up and stopped in front of him one step up, become his eye level. 'Why won't you look at me properly and talk.' She pouted and then stared at him.

'I already told you not to worry, to forget about it.' Eli said trying to swerve unsuccessfully.

'Why should I forget about it… it happened?' Shinhye said confused.

'Date Kevin, I thought it through… I couldn't sleep until I came to this conclusion. You and Kevin suit really well, plus he won't just leave you.'

Shinhye looked at him angrily. 'So the kiss last night was…'

'An accident…' Eli yawned at her. 'Don't let yourself get confused.'

'Confused?' Shinhye got more irritated at him. 'Why are you acting like a jerk?'

'What jerk, I'm always like this…'

'Then you truly have changed, last night I thought I saw the old you… obviously not!' She budged past him pushing him into the banister.

He shook it off and carried on up the stairs, he became worried that he may have upset a bit too much. But he didn't want to hurt her and Kevin he saw this as the only way to get everything back on track. He got to the second floor and saw Kiseop stood shaking his head at him. 'What?' Eli said walking past him.

'I told you to be a little selfish, and you kiss her!' Kiseop smiled then frowned again. 'But then you get your morals back.' He hit Eli over the head and shook his finger at him. 'You did it wrong.'

'Kiseop, I'm seriously not in the mood.' Eli sneezed.

'That Kevin I'm truly seeing him in a different light' Kiseop laughed. 'First he steals your ex-girlfriend, second he makes you feel guilty about going out with her in the first place, third he gives a terrible cold.' He paused and flicked him in the forehead. 'Go home, I'll tell the teacher you're ill.' Kiseop gestured him to leave and turned to walk back to class.

Eli used the tissue to wipe his nose. Then made his way back down the stairs…


	9. Soohyun & Kevin in Luck?

Chapter 8 – Soohyun & Kevin in luck?

Eli was at home passed out on the sofa when the other members finally got home all except Soohyun. 'Eli hyung!' Kevin shot in worried. 'You should've told me you needed to shower first!'

Eli's eyes opened slightly but shut when he saw the members. 'I'm okay.'

'You should be in bed.' Xander said getting him up with his arm around his neck.

Kiseop walked over and grabbed him too. 'Common.'

'That was the closest place to fall when I got home.'

'You didn't tell me you had a fever too. I would've taken you back.' Kiseop said shaking his head.

They put him down on his bed and watched him as he fell out of consciousness again.

A few hours later and Kevin couldn't hold it in anymore he had to try and talk to Eli. 'Hyung,' he said peeping around the door.

Eli sat up slightly. 'It's okay; I'm feeling a little better.'

Kevin felt Eli's head to check his temperature. 'Looks like it's gone down a lot! Wow, hyung your amazing!'

Eli smiled at him and shook his head. 'Of course you know that we Americans are strong!'

'Am I the only exception in that?' Kevin said looking at him thin and weak body.

'You're strong Kevin. A whole lot more mentally than me.' Eli smiled and then asked, 'so did you want something?'

Kevin twiddled his fingers. 'What happened between you and Shinhye last night?'

Eli's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?'

'Well both of you have colds though Shinhye's isn't that bad.'

Eli looked away. 'We spoke, I leant my umbrella to her…'

Kevin nodded, 'that's what I thought… then what about today when she ran after you,'

Eli looked at him. 'She was worried about my cold.'

'I was just curious because, well…' Kevin paused. 'One minute, she ignores me so I was worried she didn't like me, or maybe that she still liked you. Then after talking to you this morning in front of everyone in class she kissed me on the cheek and told me she wanted to date me. It was so out nowhere I'm still confused!' He started talking faster so fast Eli only picked up few words.

'What?' Eli laughed.

'We're going out now hyung, but I don't know if she truly wants to, because it all happened so fast.' Kevin said touching his cheek where she kissed him.

Eli was shocked and thought of the conversation he had with Shinhye this morning, thought his headache made him more blunt than he wanted. The outcome was as expected. 'That's good.' Eli smiled.

Kevin looked at him not expecting that answer. 'You think it's okay?'

'Maybe she was waiting for the right moment Kevin.'

Kevin nodded understanding a little but still feeling unsure.

Meanwhile Soohyun was still at school he was on clean up duty. As he finally finished up he left the classroom seeing Hyunok leaving hers next door.

'Oh hello, Soohyun oppa.' Hyunok said before closing her classroom door and preparing to leave. 'I'll see you tomorrow' she nodded before walking past him.

Soohyun swung around and grabbed her arm which shocked Hyunok making her swing out hitting him right in the nose, making him fall to the floor.

'Omo, I'm sorry.' Hyunok said bending down to see. 'It's bleeding!' She quickly pulled out a couple tissues from her bag and held it to his nose.

'That kind of hurt…' Soohyun whimpered.

'I'm really sorry, I'm so clumsy.' She now felt worse hearing Soohyun whimper. 'Do you want me to see if the nurse is still here?'

'No, I'm fine…' Soohyun held his head up and lightly put the tissue to his nose.

'Uh you shouldn't do it like that…' she said scrunching her face worried.

'Why?'

'When you lean back you can stop the blood and it'll harden up there…'

Soohyun looked at her thinking that he'd always done it like this.

'Oh, come here.' She leant closer her knees against his and leaning over him. She put his head straight and put the tissue in a certain place. 'Put pressure there.'

Soohyun was shocked at her being so close so he got up and kept the pressure where he was told. 'How do you know so much about this?'

'My parents…' Hyunok stood up posing a peace sign.

'Doctors?'

'Yeah… well mum's a surgeon.' She nodded then picked up her bag, slightly revealing her underwear which made Soohyun's nosebleed worse.

'Um, shall we leave?' He said avoiding eye contact.

'Sure, but will you be okay walking home like that?' Hyunok said worrying that his nose was still bleeding heavily. She pulled out more tissues. 'Here' she passed them to his non-bloody hand.

'I'll be fine…' Soohyun said nodding which of course spun him out.

'I'll walk you home,' She shook her head and then grabbed his arm pulling him out the hallway, down the stairs and to the front gate.

'You know I'll be fine… girls shouldn't walk boys home…'

'What way do you live?' She smiled at him.

He pointed down one road, 'that way.'

'Okay… me too.' She pulled him again. 'Common, I'll walk as far as I need to.'

Soohyun smiled as she pulled him, something inside felt that he liked her, but he couldn't string together the right words in his head. As they got closer to his dorm he stopped.

Hyunok looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, I just want to sit in the park…' Soohyun said. His nose had already stopped bleeding so he felt like he wanted to rest and let Hyunok rest too.

'Okay we'll sit in the park…'

Soohyun sat on the swing and Hyunok quickly helped him clean what blood remained around his now sore red nose. 'Thanks'

'No problem, I mean I did it and all…' Hyunok frowned and sat on the swing next to him.

'Why are you frowning?' Soohyun said smiling.

'Because I hurt you and you already don't like me…'

Soohyun almost fell of his swing. 'Who said I don't like you?'

'No one, you just get all fidgety around and feel awkward, I can tell…' Hyunok frowned again.

'Don't be stupid I don't dislike you, I thought you disliked me because I always embarrass you…'

The two sat and laughed for a long time before finally deciding to go their separate ways home. Soohyun got home and texted Hyunok telling her to hurry home too.

'Hyung you look happy for someone who just cleaned a classroom?' Xander said reading some Manhwa.

'I was with Hyunok…'

With that Xander's Manhwa book launched across the room. 'Tell me everything!'

'There's nothing to tell…' Soohyun smiled. 'She made my nose bleed.'

'Oh you dirty little…' Xander got all excited. 'I can't believe you would do THAT in school.'

'Do what?' Soohyun said shocked. 'She hit me by accident.'

'Oh that's boring…'

As Xander went to leave, Soohyun smiled. 'I think I like her…'


	10. Kiseop: Bad with HIS Love

Chapter 9 – Kiseop: Bad with HIS Love

Sunhee was pacing at the stairs on the second floor. 'Okay!' She clenched her fist and made a quick fighting pose before walking towards the classroom.

Kiseop and Eli looked up from their seats. 'Sunhee?' Kiseop said.

Sunhee moved towards him, Kiseop stood up curious as to why she was there. Sunhee grabbed hold of his collar. Kiseop was shocked at her sudden abruptness. 'Be bold' she murmured. She looked up too his eyes then quickly kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away the classes jaw's dropped. She nodded, let go and ran out the class.

Kiseop stood frozen.

'What the…' Eli stood up pulling Kiseop down to sit.

'Did she just?'

'Yeah' the whole class said in sync. As the lesson started Kiseop had put all thoughts aside for his studies.

Sunhee arrived back to the first year classroom, she was now bright red and flustered.

Shinhye saw her and got up, 'were you bold, did you tell him you like him?'

Sunhee looked at her then looked away. 'I was bold…'

'Good, so how was the confession?' Shinhye said leaning on Kevin.

'Confession…' Sunhee said. 'When you said be bold…'

Shinhye stood straight up to face her. 'Sunhee, what did you do?'

'Well, I kissed him…'

Kevin became shocked. 'You kissed Kiseop hyung?'

'Why did you kiss him?'

'When you said be bold, I thought of when you came in and kissed Kevin-ssi.' Sunhee took her seat and poked her two index fingers together.

'But there's a difference! Kevin had already told me he liked me… this could scare him off.' Shinhye said also mentally punishing herself for being careless.

By the time it was lunch Kiseop had practically forgot. All the members plus Shinhye, Sunhee, Hyunok, Lia and Jungeum were outside enjoying the sun. Shinhye laid with her head on Kevin's lap as they joke Shinhye noticed Kiseop was chatting away to Sunhee without hesitation.

Eli was shocked also he quickly pulled Kiseop closer to him and whispered. 'How can you act normal?'

'Why shouldn't I act normal, have I done something?' Kiseop turned his head slightly as if he was a confused puppy and then carried on talking to Sunhee.

Shinhye looked at Eli then realised he'd know about Sunhee's kiss. 'Eli, come here.'

Eli came closer to Kevin and Shinhye; he looked at them curious thinking they didn't know. 'Yes?'

Shinhye started to whisper. 'Do you know about…' Shinhye then looked at Kiseop and Sunhee.

'About?'

'About' Shinhye shifted her eyebrows.

'About… your nervous twitch?' Eli smirked.

Shinhye hit Eli on the head and said. 'Kiss moron!'

The members looked confused… 'Kiss?' Xander said pulling his attention from Lia.

Shinhye shook her head. 'No kiss… I uh…'

Kiseop suddenly remembered what happened this morning and looked at Sunhee. 'Do they mean our kiss?' He said quietly.

Sunhee put her hand over her mouth and blushed.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…' Sunhee got up and walked into the school building.

'Where is she going?' Kibum asked Kiseop.

'I don't know maybe she needs to pee?' Kiseop shrugged his shoulders.

Shinhye looked up at Kevin. 'Does he not know that Sunhee likes him?'

'Obviously not' Kevin answered.

In the midst of everyone curious about Sunhee, Jungeum shouted. 'What are you looking at?'

Dongho was speechless, as he always is around Jungeum. 'Noona I….'

'Don't call me noona!' Jungeum stood up and started to walk away.

'Noona, where are you going?'

'Don't call me noona!' As Jungeum went through the school doors, Dongho got up to follow her.

'I wouldn't…' Kiseop pulled him back down.

'Why should I listen to you hyung…' Dongho was at a loss with Kiseop since even Dongho could tell Sunhee like him. 'You get kissed and forget. Sunhee blushes and runs away so you leave her… Do you even know that she likes you?'

'Dongho' Eli yelled at him to shut up.

'She likes me?' Kiseop said completely shocked.

The members hit their forehead. 'Idiot'

Then Xander struck. 'Wait… You got kissed?'

'Yeah, this morning…'

'And you didn't think: "Oh she kissed me, she must like me?"' Xander flicked Kiseop's forehead.

'No… Should I have?' Kiseop said rubbing his forehead.

'Girls don't just kiss you for any reason…' Kibum said also flicking him in the head.

Kiseop pondered the thought. 'So you really think she likes me?'

Dongho stood up. 'Just go after her already hyung!' He pulled Kiseop to his feet and pushed him forward.

Kiseop nodded and went after her. After running through the corridor he got to Sunhee's classroom. 'Sunhee?' He called but no one was inside. He starting running through the corridor again, after searching the first and second floor he thought about the roof, and how he accidently fell on her. So quickly he turned and made his way up the stairs after bursting out the door he panted and looked around. 'Sunhee…' He caught his breath and spotted a ponytail behind a large vent. He moved towards it and saw Sunhee. 'Why aren't you answering?'

'I thought you wouldn't notice me and go back down…'

'So you were hiding, why?'

Sunhee was hiding her face with her hands. 'Because I don't want you to see me like this'

'See you like what?' Kiseop bent down beside her.

'Please leave now…'

'No, I need to tell you something.'

Sunhee was in no mood to hear anything to she got up still covering her face and made a sprint for the door.

Kiseop quickly grabbed her arm which fell from her face and pulled her to face him. 'Have you been crying?' Her face was red and her eyes were glassy.

'No, I haven't…' She said trying to look away from him.

'I need to tell you something.' Kiseop said trying to get her eye contact.

'What?' She said looking up at him.

'I know you like me…'

Sunhee tried to get away, she didn't want to hear his rejection. 'What?'

'You do don't you…'

Sunhee felt flustered. 'Yes,' she yelled. 'I like you.'

'Thank you, I promise to think about you more femininely from now on.'

Sunhee became confused. 'Huh?'

'I'm trying to say, I don't know if I like you or not, but I will think it through and give you a proper answer afterwards.' Kiseop nodded.

'After what…' Sunhee said still half confused.

'After we spend more time together… how about a date'

'A date…'

'Yes, this Saturday?' Kiseop let go of her. 'I want to get to know you more, wherever you want to go, let me know by the end of the day, okay?'

Sunhee just nodded. She felt as if he was trying to force himself to like her, she didn't want that, but she didn't know how to express it, her brain couldn't handle that, confusion and thoughts of what to wear on her date.


	11. Kiseop and Sunhee's Date

Chapter 10 – Kiseop & Sunhee's Date

Saturday morning and Kiseop was sitting on a bench in popular date spot Hongdae, he was searching his phone on the local attractions as Sunhee chose it and honestly he'd never been there before.

Sunhee noticed Kiseop sitting on the bench and smiled. She thought he looked handsome in casual clothes. She walked towards him confident. 'Kiseop oppa!'

Kiseop shot up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. 'Morning Sunhee-ssi'

She smiled and walked towards him. 'I planned everything for today, I was searching all night on the internet'

'Oh,' Kiseop poked his phone completely out of sight. 'What are we going to do today then?' He smiled.

Quickly she pulled out a mini notepad from her handbag. 'Here' she passed the notepad to him and nodded.

_Date with Kiseop _

_Get fortune told_

_Buy couple T's_

_Matching accessories_

_Hold hands and walk down the street_

He looked up at her. 'We can do this, in this order.'

Sunhee nodded. 'Have you been here before?'

Kiseop shook his head. 'No I haven't, this is my first date.'

Sunhee was shocked. 'You seriously haven't dated before?' Sunhee smiled at Kiseop's unexpected innocent aura.

Kiseop shook his head.

Sunhee smiled and took his arm. 'I think the fortune teller is this way.' As they started to walk down the street Sunhee became more bashful than usual, Kiseop was having fun just looking at the new scenery. As they reached 'The Fortune's Parlor' Sunhee smiled and pulled him inside. The shop was empty so they sat straight down.

'Hello, what fortunes would you like told? Money… Success… Love?' The woman smiled.

'Love please!' Sunhee said smiling. 'I want to know our compatibility.'

'Easily told…' The woman started shuffling the cards; she swiftly laid them out face down. 'But let's see your separate love fortunes first…'

Kiseop looked at Sunhee who was completely focused. 'Sunhee-ssi, you want to go first?' He smiled.

Sunhee nodded excitedly. 'Yes!'

The woman smiled. 'Please pick any three cards…'

Sunhee looked at the many cards and choose one from the left side, one from the right and finally one near the middle.

The woman turned over the cards. 'I see…' She said pulling in Sunhee completely. 'Very bright, not to confident in love… or your height…'

Sunhee was shocked. 'My height…'

Kiseop giggled. 'Your height…'

'You have a sweet personality but you won't be fooled by guys easily.' The woman finished. She started shuffling the cards again and then presented them the same as before. 'Please pick three.'

Kiseop looked and picked one at the left end then two over the right side. 'These three please.'

The woman looked at the cards carefully. 'I see you are good with love, lots of people will often ask for your advice. You are deep and would treat your girlfriend very well…'

Kiseop smiled and nodded.

'But that's if you ever have the courage to get one.' The woman continued.

Kiseop looked shocked. 'Huh'

'You don't understand your own feelings; you also don't have the courage to express your feelings when you realize… you have never dated before right?'

Kiseop looked down at his hands. 'No I haven't.'

Sunhee felt pressured to do something. 'So what about our compatibility…'

The woman nodded. She shuffled the cards once more and set them out once more. 'This time, can you please pick one each?'

They nodded and picked two cards very close to each other.

'If you dated, it would be healthy, very beautiful… mutual.' The woman stopped.

The two thanked her and got up. They bowed and left together both curious of the woman.

The woman got up and looked at them walking away down the street. 'Marriage…' She uttered as the two went out of sight.

As the two approached a small T-shirt stall they saw cute couple T's. 'I like this!' The girls were pink with a cute panda holding a heart, above it said: ''_I caught his heart_''. And the boys were blue with a panda looking confused with a question mark above his head it said underneath: ''_Where did my heart go?'' _Sunhee picked up the blue and held it up to Kiseop making a cute expression. 'I like it… I really, really like it!'

Kiseop smiled at her and pulled out his wallet quickly paying for the T-shirts. 'Shall we change?'

Sunhee looked at him and nodded thinking he was really sweet. After changing Sunhee spun around excitedly, 'Kiseop oppa, are you almost done?' She shouted down the stairs that led to the males restrooms. She turned after not hearing an answer and noticed Kiseop coming towards her with an Ice Cream in each hand.

'Do you want Chocolate or Vanilla?' Kiseop said smiling.

'Chocolate!' Sunhee smiled and Kiseop handed over the ice cream.

'What else is on the list.' Kiseop said licking his ice cream.

Sunhee gave her ice cream to Kiseop to hold as she got out her notepad. 'Let's see, matching accessories, phone straps?'

Kiseop nodded. 'Hmm, let's get really cute ones!' He handed her the ice cream and they walked more to find an accessory shop. When they finally found it, they had finished their ice creams and started looking at the large variety of straps.

The shop owner came over. 'A couple?'

Kiseop smiled and Sunhee just blushed. 'We're looking for matching straps; she likes really cute things…' Kiseop said still smiling.

'Well, we have these…' The owner went behind the counter and brought out two matching straps, they had little teddies attached, one orange and one blue, with little red heart charms on.

'My favorite color is orange…' Sunhee said looking at them.

'And I like blue, shall we get these?' Kiseop said smiling.

Sunhee nodded. 'I'll treat.'

Kiseop shook his head. 'No, you're my date.'

Sunhee rolled her eyes. 'Stupid, this is the 21st century!' She pulled out her purse and paid the money before Kiseop could say anything to it. She poked her tongue out and gave him his strap.

Kiseop laughed and said. 'Thank you'

'It's getting late…' Sunhee said looking at the sky whilst also fixing her strap onto her phone.

'It is…' Kiseop and Sunhee noticed all the couples that were filling the street on dates. Kiseop looked at Sunhee who was smiling at their natural skinship. 'What's next?' As Sunhee went to get her notepad out Kiseop grabbed her hand. 'Wasn't it this?'

Sunhee was happy and nodded. 'mm'

Kiseop smiled and walked forwards pulling her. 'I'll walk you home.'


End file.
